


Something Sweet

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safewords, Silly Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel and a demon try to figure out human kink. They maybe succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaliaRenegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/gifts).



> Warnings for: mention of past attempted noncon, and the consent issues that go along with demon/angel possession.

One thing Meg learns about humanity is that, in some cases, they’re more creative when it comes to sex than demons. She scrapes her angel blade over the curve of his throat. 

“Hello, Clarence,” she hums, “Miss me?”

Castiel stays still as she presses against his back, the hem of his trenchcoat brushing her legs. “Meg. I had thought you were in Hell,” he shifts his shoulders, quiet for a moment, then, “…Red.”

She pulls the blade away from hisneck, then appears before him faster than a human can see. But nowhere near faster than the sight of an angel. “This not everything you hoped it would be, Clarence?” His fingers press into her wrist when she starts to stow the blade away.

“Am… I behaving properly?” he asks, face pinched in concentration and his cheeks flushed.

Cas breaks contact with her. Meg twirls the blade, considering him. Of the two of them, she has the most experience with this. Or, at least, she sincerely _hopes_ she has more experience at this than he does. “… Usually they’re scared.” She tilts her head to the side, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. Last time she did this… must have been while she wore Sam. Maybe old habits don’t die that hard. Maybe this was overdo. 

“Ah. Yes, of course.” He nods grimly. “Let us proceed.”

She scrapes the blade across his borrowed throat, and a thin stream of blood trickles into his clavicle. “Miss me, Clarence?” she asks again.

Castiel backs away, eyes locked with hers,until he collides with the wall; Meg follows, blade never lifting from his flesh. He pants wetly for breath and scrunches his eyes shut, his meatsuit shaking and shaking like he’s being electrocuted. His arms flail and his hips wiggle. “W-what do you intend t-to d-d-do with me, M-meg?” She ducks to avoid being smacked just as his wide blue eyes open. 

“…Red,” she says and lowers her blade. 

He stops flopping around like a particularly unfortunate fish. “…Was that perhaps overzealous?”

“What gave it away?” she asks, laughing. “Make me work for it, kay? You’re a seraph, Clarence. Act like one. Promise it’ll be worth your while.”

Cas nods so earnestly she grins. And then he surgesfaster than she can get the blade up to protect herself. He flings her back into the wall, and the impact knocks the angel blade from her hands; all the air in her meat’s lungs expels outin a whoosh. A grin spreads slowly across his face as Cas summons the sword to his hand. Meg shivers as he steps into her space, near enough she can feel the heat coming off him, and she presses her thighs together as her meatsuit drips wet. “Foul demon—“ he says; Meg bites her lip to hold back a snicker. “You are foolish to think you could get away with this. I am an Angel of the Lord, abomination.”

“Oh, talk dirty to me all day, baby,” she purrs while he presses the tip of her blade into her soft human stomach. 

He blinks at her owlishly without moving for too long. Meg kicks out at him and connects a nasty blow to his knee, and he staggers backwith his pretty eyes gone wide with shock. Laughing so hard she can barely breathe, she summons the blade from his hand to hers. Meg crouches into a fighting stance and says, “Angel, hm? That mean you’re a virgin? Oh, Clarence, I’m _so_ gonna enjoy this.”

His blue eyes darken nearly demon black. “Ah. I see. As ever, your foul kind are predictable. Your intention is to obtain a slice of angel food cake, then?”

She laughs again, this time raucously and _so_ not sexy. Seriously, did he learn _all_ his dirty talk from Dean’s porn? Cas grimaces at her, gaze darting down to the blade before settling back up on her face. “…Something like that,” she says, after her laughter dies in her throat.

Meg darts forward; she gets the blade against his skin again because he lets her get close enough. No way is she faster than an angel. 

Cas’s meat hits the wall with a solid _thud_. Meg brings her free hand up to stroke the perpetual dark stubble dusting his  jaw. “You’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you, Clarence?” she asks, putting more pressure against his throat with the blade. “If you ever want to see your dear Winchesters again, you’re gonna do exactly as I say, Angel.” Her eyes flicker black.

He juts his jaw out, strong and proud, and she digs her fingers in till her nails draw blood. 

“Strip for me, Clarence.” 

Cas opens his mouth, panting, eyes gone dark and lips chapped red. And she leans forward, like she’s going to kiss him, before she stills, remembering, and smirks instead. He snaps and their clothes are gone, folded neatly nearby. Meg snarls; the empty warehouse resounds with a crack when she backhands him. “Next time, you’re going to listen like a good fucking slut, got it? I said for _you_ to fucking strip. ”

“…I thought this would be marginally more efficient…” he says, thickly through the blood dripping out his nose. The cut at his neck has already healed. 

 She reaches between his legs to find he’s hard, red and wet and big in the slim hand of her meat. “Oh, you’re just all ready for me, aren’t you?” Meg pets him, just enough he can feel the heat of her, and he arches into it, a soft noise leaving his mouth.

“…N-no,” he turns his face away from her, “P-please stop! Meg, please!” His voice sounds gravelly and harsh in the empty warehouse. 

Heat pools into her stomach, and she drips fucking wet with it. “Lay down. _Now_.”

Castiel whines low in his throat when she releases his dick. He eyes the angel blade in her hand, then he stretches out on the floor, his cock jutting up, dribbling wet from the slit. Meg grins. “Mmm, I could get used to this. Cute little angel all at my mercy.”

“Please,” he gasps, as she crouches to get a hand on that pretty pretty cock again, “Please, no. Not this. Please. What—what will my garrison think?”

“That you’re a pretty little slut all hot for an abomination, probably. Maybe, if they don’t think you’re _too_ unclean after I’ve had my way with you, they’ll want a turn. What do you think, Clarence? Maybe the boys’ll want my sloppy seconds.” She shrugs, then straddles his waist.

His dick slides slickly up the crack of her ass, and he arches again, mewling, dark eyes fixed on her perky breasts, and she grins down at him.Fuck, she loves being a woman. All wet and dewey and soft. “Please,” he murmurs, and his eyes squeeze shut. 

“Oh, Clarence. Don’t worry, I’m gonna—“

Meg shrieks as he flips her. The blade flies out of her hand as he shoves her face first into the concrete, one hand pressing her shoulders down, the other tangled in her hair. “Don’t move,” he rasps, “Or I’ll smite you, abomination.”

She kicks her legs out, but he shoves her down, grinding her face into the cement. He shifts behind her and—his wet dick parts the pink slick folds of her pussy, and she stretches around him as he enters her in one hot thrust. Another shriek escapes her mouth, muffled by the ground. Behind her, he laughs, then pulls out till only the head of his dick is still inside, then shoves into her again, her knees skid across the ground “Looks like I’m the one getting devil’s food cake,” and he probably thinks he’s _so_ clever.

Head turned so he can hear her, she gasps out, “Thought—thought I was—shit, Clarence—thought I was supposed to be taking you.”

Cas thrusts all the way in again. “I changed my mind. Maybe if you can keep the upper hand, next time you can top.” He goes faster and harder, and she is sloppy with her own slick and his pre-come and she arches as much as he lets her and he slams in hard and she yowls and comes and he doesn’t stop, just keeps hammering away, using her like she meant to use him, and maybe this isn’t so bad, yeah—

He comes in her, makes her fucking drip with his slick. Shit, Clarence needs to clean the pipes out more. Cas thrusts a couple more times through the mess he’s made of her cunt before he pulls out. Meg rolls onto her back so she can yank him in for a kiss. 

“Next time,” she says, “I’m going to ream your ass, Clarence. Have you begging for my cock.”

And, smug bastard, all he says is, “Good luck.”


End file.
